Hurt
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [Strongest Pair] ¿Acaso la razón de su amor es sólo un juego entre las sábanas? ¿O en verdad es una pasión y entrega total para hacia él? ¿Y si Tezuka deja pasar el tiempo antes de decidirse a confesarlo? ¿Y si no fue el tiempo ni la distancia su final?


"Recuerdo cuando te tomaba en mis brazos y sonreía en el silencio de la oscuridad; recuerdo el brillo en tu mirada que me regalabas. Amaba tu cabello acariciado por el viento, tu sonrisa que ilumina los grises días de mi vida, adoraba la escencia de tu persona. Me gustaba tenerte a mi lado pero al amarte te causé tanto dolor. al negarte ante la mirada del mundo. Un mundo que tal vez nos odiaría a los dos..."

Nota: DeathFic...

----------

**Hurt**

by: Ryou Kisara

----------

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que los regulares habían dejado Seigaku y habían empezado a hacer su vida en un mundo desconocido. Ryoma, hace dos años se había graduado, estudiaba en E.U.A y se rumoraba que mantenía algo con la nieta de Ryuzaki-sensei pero debido a la gran distancia ni Sadaharu estaba seguro de esos datos. Kaoru seguía entrenando cada vez más y debido a cierta persona de lentes sonreía más; Taka-san estudiaba al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a su padre en un nuevo restaurant que había abierto hace menos de un año. Oishi y Eiji estudiaban en el mismo lugar y seguían jugando dobles en las canchas de tennis callejero, igual eran conocidos como Golden Pair aunque ya no seguían en Seigaku.

Sadaharu estudiaba y ayudaba a Ryuzaki-sensei con los entrenamientos (sí, seguía preparando sus jugos extraños) y los nuevos regulares de Seigaku. Tezuka tiene gran fama en Japón en el tennis que sólo, tal vez, Ryoma podría igualar; y del ex tensai... no se sabía nada.

Kunimitsu entrenaba sólo, en la casa de sus padres a quienes veía con menor frecuencia. El ex buchou se había encerrado en su propio mundo que ya no sabía nada de su equipo y simplemente se concentraba en su juego, en sus acciones y en sí mismo. ¿Qué lo había empujado a ser el mejor? ¿Por qué guardaba tantas ambiciones en su corazón? ¿Acaso la derrota frente a Ryoma lo había hecho cambiar a un grado de aislamiento total?

**Flashback**

El chico de lentos suspiró. Los viernes, sábados y los domingos los dedicaba al estudio con un profesor privado que lo felicitaba por su gran capacidad mientras que los demás días eran para perfeccionar su tennis. Aquel muchacho de mirada seria e impenetrable. ¿Cuántas horas había practicado? Miró al cielo que ardía con los rayos del sol, decidió descansar un poco antes de volver a entrenar.

Entró a la casa que permanecía en silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus pasos y el discreto sonido del reloj marcando las cuatro y media. Se sirvió agua, bebiendo su sed. Un ruido lo sacó de meditaciones que sólo él conocía, caminó hacia el teléfono de donde provenían los sonidos. Miró con atención el número, era un número extranjero; suspirando contestó.

"Residencia Tezuka"

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Kunimitsu volviera a hablar:

"¿Bueno?"

"Oh, Tezuka... hace mucho que quería escuchar el sonido de tu voz" era una voz alegre, suave y cálida. Aunque el ex buchou no lo veía, sabía que el otro chico estaba sonriendo y la imagen de su mirada llegó a su mente.

"Fuji..." Suspiró el chico de lentes.

"Sí, soy yo Kunimitsu".

"No me llames así..." Lo reprendió. Usó el mismo tono de voz que Syusuke conocía y adoraba, Tezuka pudo escuchar un leve susurro al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Sigues allí?" Habló le mayor después de un lapso de silencio.

"Sí. Te imagino..." Escuchó la típica sonrisa del ex tensai de Seigaku.

"Hmmm..."

"Quisiera visitarte..." Dijo vagamente, como un niño pequeño hablando de un sueño muy grande y lejano. Como si se tratara de una simple fantasía.

"Sabes donde vivo".

"Y muy bien..." Soltó una risita recordando los secretos que las paredes guardaban, tratando de escuchar los gemidos que el viento llevaba, lo que simplemente el silencio sabía de la entrega de su amor.

"Fuji..." Sonaba apenado.

"Descuida Tezuka, no se lo he contado a alguien" Rió pero muy en su interior le dolía. Le dolía no poder haberlo sujetado de la mano después de los entrenamientos, le dolía jamás haberle dado un beso de despedida o de buenos días. Muy en el fondo le dolía tanto que tal vez Tezuka lo sabía.

Sólo el silencio sabía lo que el mundo desconocía de su amor.

"¿Sigues allí Fuji?"

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la conversación había empezado? Minutos... horas... Para Fuji no le importaba cuánto dinero gastara con tal de escuchar la monótona voz de su, alguna vez, amante. Mientras que para Tezuka hablar con Syusuke, viejo amigo y compañero de Seigaku, era como hablar con cualquier otro regular aunque muy en el fondo sabía cuán feliz Syusuke estaba al escucharlo. ¿Acaso... Tezuka alguna vez sintió lo mismo por el ex tensai?

¿Lo había fingido todo? ¿Había fingido amar al chico sádico y simplemente toda era un juego entre las sábanas? ¿Era tanto el dolor físico que Syusuke le brindaba que gritaba su nombre o era un simple placer carnal embriagado de una desenfrenada lujuria de la adolescencia?

"Aquí sigo Tezuka..."

Y entonces el ex capitán de Seigaku fue invadido con más preguntas de su ser. ¿Syusuke, en verdad, le había amado tanto o era nada más una manera sádica de hacerle sufrir?

De todas maneras... los dos salían heridos.

"¿Y tú Tezuka, sigues allí?" Estaba serio, Kunimitsu lo pudo notar.

"Sí" Fue firme y no lo dudó.

"Gracias..."

"¿Hm?"

"Te amo Tezuka".

"Fuji..."

"¿Me dirás lo mismo o lo negarás una vez más?"

Tezuka retiró sus lentes, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Esa pregunta hería su corazón y abría las cicatricez que, Syusuke Fuji, le había hecho con sus juegos y amoríos.

"¿Lo negarás?"

"No lo he hegado"

"Pero tampoco has dicho algo... Tezuka..."

El silencio era la mejor manera de explicar las cosas. El mejor remedio de aliviar una herida. La mejor forma para sanar las cicatricez abiertas.

"Perdóname Fuji".

"Siempre pidiendo perdón y nunca sintiéndolo" Escuchó su dulce risa. Syusuke Fuji era en extremo raro pero era tan débil en los brazos de Tezuka que al estar con él aparentaba ser fuerta pues con cada beso que "su buchou" le daba más dolor y heridas le causaba.

"Tengo que irme".

"Cuidate" esta vez no pronunció su nombre.

Colgaron. No hubo despedidas. No hubo aquel cariño ni aquellas palabras que solían decirse. No hubieron sonrisas sinceras ni lágrimas de felicidad traviesas tampoco un te amo ni un te quiero verdaderos.

**End Flashback**

Llovía como la vez que la fuerte lluvia obligó a que Fuji se quedara en su casa y compartir lo que era el inicio de una relación. Aún podía sentir esos cálidos y salvajes besos jugando en él, podía sentir las caricias recorer su cuerpo, podía escuchar la plasentera voz de Syusuke y los gemidos que salían de su traviesa y tentadora boca, aún podía saborear su fragancia al besarlo cada vez que lo embestía... cada vez que lo hacía suyo.

Una traviesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla mezclándose con las gotas que caían fieramente sobre él.

Los cementerios de Europa eran diferentes a los de Japón, habían más esculturas y más espacio. Tezuka miró la lápida frente a él. "Fuji Syusuke, hijo amado y excelente persona..." su vista se nubló y lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas, poniéndo las manos en el suelo.

"Te amo..." Su amor no fue un simple juego entre sábanas sino una pasión entre dos, no fue una venganza sino un mare magnum de sentimientos, no fue simplemente una promesa entre dos sino una entrega total. No fueron unos besos dados sino la memoria de una vida posada sobre los labios, no fueron abrazos o caricias sino el deseo de dos corazones latiendo al ritmo de uno solo...

Entonces sintió el vacío del que tanto le había hablado Syusuke unos años antes. Había lastimado a la persona que más lo había amado con todo el corazón. A la persona que se había entregado a él no por el simple hecho de ser reconocido o hermoso sino por un hecho que sólo Fuji sabía.

Ahora deseaba que sus labios estuvieran juntos, que sus corazones latieran al mismo ritmo, que el peso del cuerpo de Fuji estuviese sobre el suyo amándole y llenándole de caricias. Que esos ojos se abrieran para sonreirle.

Lo necesitaba pero esta vez, por más lejos que él estuviera Fuji jamás volvería a llamarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Tezuka se diera cuenta...

...de que no fue el tiempo ni la distancia lo que lo separó de Fuji, sino su orgullo y arrogancia...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me gustan los DeathFics pero me nació y tenía que escribirlo. Amo a esta pareja y aunque Fuji haya muerto en este fic Tezuka seguirá amándolo porque en verdad no ha muerto x3


End file.
